1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of heaters that are used to heat generally small local spaces. In particular, this invention relates to such heaters that use electrical power as the heat source and especially this invention relates to such heaters that use light producing lamps as the heat generating elements.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use small heat generating units to provide auxiliary heating for local spaces that do not receive sufficient heat from central heating units. These heating units are also used to provide heat when other heat sources are not available or to heat small spaces when it would not be justified to use a large central unit that would consume more power and heat more than the necessary space.
Space heaters have been constructed that generate heat by burning fuel or which generate heat from electrical power. Among those heaters using electrical power are those which use the heat from incandescent lamps as the heat source. The use of infra red lamps as a radiant heat source in bathrooms is common. It is also known in the art to use incandescent lamps, including infra red lamps, as the heat source in an enclosure through which air is passed and warmed. The warmed air is conducted to the space outside the enclosure to provide heat to that space.
The following U.S. Patents are known in the art and are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,582 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,728 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,593 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,642 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,447 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,284 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,594 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,448 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,367 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,893 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,239 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,586 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,980 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,460 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,994